Cassie Joins The A-Team
by Bella119
Summary: Face has found his perfect partner, their love is true, it is real, but terrible events conspire to destroy the happy couple's idyll. WARNING: A Mary Sue might reside inside this story. Proceed with caution. Written as part of the Writers Anonymous POV Challenge.


_The challenge: Write a story in which the Point of View Character is NOT the protagonist._

_From Wikipedia: The protagonist (from Ancient Greek protagonistes, meaning "player of the first part, chief actor") or main character is a narrative's central or primary personal figure, who comes into conflict with an opposing major character or force (called the antagonist)._

_For this challenge, the author must write a story in which the Point of View Character is not the protagonist, and stands largely outside of the main conflict. The Point of View Character's importance stems from his or her role as narrator— as an actual participant in the conflict, his or her role is minimal. The Point of View Character may be deeply affected by the conflict, but his or her actions may not significantly affect it in turn. The go-to example is Ishmael from Moby-Dick — although he is the narrator and Point of View Character, he is by and large a bystander in the story, and Captain Ahab is instead largely recognized as the protagonist. Emphasis is on developing character outside of the Point of View Character, and using your Point of View Character as a lens to examine outside characters and conflict._

* * *

Templeton looked exhausted. An early blue hue and broken blood vessels surrounded his left eye, but he gave me his trademark smile as he stepped wearily into our apartment. That smile could charm the birds from the trees, and it made my heart skip a beat. It was easy to see why his team never wanted for anything; that perfect smile made men and women scrambled over themselves in compliance.  
_  
_Without a word, he gathered me in his arms. I looked up at him adoringly as I instinctively reached out, probing around his eye. With complete trust, he relaxed impassively under my touch. Then he dropped his head and lightly kissed the top of mine. I nearly melted.

"Hello, beautiful, I've missed you," he finally murmured against my neck. "It's been a tough few days."

I'd missed him, too - so much it hurt. But right now my concern was for him, and I told him so. As I carefully scrutinised the black eye again, he smiled - not dismissively, but comfortingly.

"I'm fine, Cassie," he whispered as his fingers wound lovingly through my hair. I buried my face in his strong, muscular chest, feeling his heartbeat and smiling.

Then, remembering his injury, I leaned back and scowled. This time, he chuckled at my concern.

"I know, I know. I'll go put some ice on it."

I narrowed my eyes. He was playing me, and I told him how much I didn't appreciate it.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I know you just care. It's just…" he trailed off seemingly searching for the right words. I nuzzled against his neck to let him know I was listening. It made him sigh softly again. "I guess I'm just not used to coming home to someone."

He kissed my nose. My stomach flipped and joyful butterflies danced inside me.

"You make what happens out there..." He glanced over his shoulder at the door, and my eyes automatically followed as I waited patiently for him to explain. He sighed and started over. "It makes the crap out there easier to handle knowing you're here, waiting for me."

It made me smile to know the most eligible bachelor in Los Angeles came home to my bed. How did I get so lucky?

Reluctantly, I pulled out of his warm embrace and started towards the kitchen. Though I desperately wanted to feel his loving touch again, I had to fix his injured eye first. Besides, the night stretched before us - no rush, no pressure. Just the two of us in our amazing luxury apartment.

I paused in the kitchen doorway and looked meaningfully back at him.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming," he said dropping his keys on the sideboard. He had learned not to disobey me when I gave him that stern look. It was for his own good. I knew he was in pain, and without me around, he'd put himself last. It was my job to put him first.

I rested against the kitchen door jam so he could pass me, then watched intently until he had an ice pack firmly pressed against the injured eye. Only then did I head towards the bedroom, passing a sultry glance over my shoulder. Those butterflies launched in to flight with anticipation at his answering smile.

Making myself comfortable on the bed, I listened as he moved around our home.

Finally, he entered the bedroom, one hand behind his back and the ice pack obscuring half his gorgeous face. That's what the others called him: 'Faceman'. Despite the injury and dark, tired coloring under his eyes, the moniker suited him perfectly. He truly was the most handsome face I'd ever seen. But while he was Faceman to the rest of the world, to me he would always be Templeton - my Templeton.

"You're keen," he smirked. His eyes gazing appreciatively at the sight of me buried amongst the satin sheets. I could see his raw desire to jump in and join me. But instead he leaned over and kissed me. My heart fluttered. Did he even realize what that did to me?

"I need a shower first," he whispered masterfully in my ear. "Then I'm getting into bed and not leaving for the rest of the night."

Excitement flooded to the tips of my toes at the thought of his fingertips caressing my body. He'd explore every inch of me; he always did. A warm flush rose at the fantasy.

"I've even brought supplies." I opened my eyes at his voice and he grinned, pulling a bottle of expensive wine and plate of sushi from behind his back.

I returned the smile, lost for words. My man always got the best; nothing else would do for his princess. Now I would return the favor and give myself to him in mind, body and soul. A whole night - just me and Templeton. I loved his plan.

He set the the food and drink on the dresser, and deposited the ice pack, before undoing his shirt cuffs. Mesmerised, my eyes never moved from watching him. I couldn't help frowning as I saw the bruising over his ribs when he shrugged his shirt off. Oh God, what had happened to him?

"I'm fine, Cassie," he tried to reassure me. "It's just a few dents in the bodywork. The bad guys are locked up and a town is free to live their lives without terror."

His words reminded me that I was in the presence of a real life hero. The Army had ostracized him, yet he still maintained his Green Beret principles: 'Free the oppressed'.

Oh, so long ago, I had been one of those oppressed. My life didn't begin until he found me. There was no time before him, just an empty pit of loneliness. He'd filled my world with his love and given me the moon and stars.

His blue eyes never looked away as he slid his pants off. Toned and tanned, only the vicious brusing marred his perfection.

"Like what you see?" he teased, startling me out of my hypnotized stare.

I glanced away to hide my embarrassment at being caught looking. His chuckle made me nervously meet his eyes again.

"Cassie, it's okay. Look all you like. I'm not going anywhere." He kneeled on the bed to lightly kiss me again. "Anyways, you're beautiful. I'm the lucky one to have you."

My breath caught and eyes partially closed as I drank in his aura. But suddenly, a sharp chime rang through the apartment, and we jumped in unison. The doorbell. Who would that be? Before I could gather my thoughts, Templeton had his pants back on and was reaching for his pistol. Adrenaline flooded me as I saw the brave soldier my Templeton had instantly become - prepared and ready.

The next few minutes were the darkest of my life. The splintering of wood - the shouts of angry men swarming into our home. My beautiful Templeton thrown to the floor.

"Decker!" he growled.

An evil man kneeled on Templeton's bruised back. His agonized gasp drove me into action. In one fluid movement I viciously attacked Decker, gouging with my nails. Templeton had told me what a soulless creature this man was. Decker's life mission to capture the A-Team infuriated me.

Time hung in the air, the chaos of emotions consuming me. It took a moment to notice the shrieking. In shock, I realized the noise was coming from me as I screamed my fury. No one would hurt Templeton and get away with it.

"Good girl, Cassie," Templeton laughed hysterically, still pinned by the man whose blood I was shedding.

"Crane, get her outta here," Decker barked.

I heard a nervous male voice behind me, "Colonel Decker, h-how?"

The interruption didn't make me pause my attack. I was a warrior and my victim was hurting the man I cared more about than anyone else in the world.

"Grab her," Colonel Decker yelled, trying to block my ninja-like assault with the hand not pinning Templeton's arm.

My plan wasn't working, Decker still had Templeton face down. And why was Templeton laughing?

Rough hands enclosed my waist and I was dragged away. Within seconds, I was thrown violently into the dark spare room. I could hear Templeton shouting at the men. But there was nothing I could do. I felt panic rising. Deprived of my sight, I desperately prayed for a sign to tell me Templeton was okay.

"Cassie, I'll be back," Templeton yelled, before thick silence filled the air.

My eyes moistened as I gasped a shuddering breath. He was gone. My energy departed and I collapsed on the carpet as the guilt and defeat hung over me.

Time became meaningless. Without Templeton, nothing meant anything any more. Gradually, I regained my senses. Templeton didn't love me for being weak and fragile. He loved me because I was feisty and independent.

The surety of his love gave me strength I didn't know I had. I threw myself at the door, desperate to get out. But it remained firmly closed and my shoulder began to throb under the constant, self-inflicted abuse. Not that I stopped. I was part of the A-Team and they weren't quitters. I would not quit.

"Face!" A voice called from outside the door. It was Templeton's commanding officer. None other than Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith, leader of the famous A-Team, had come to find us. "Don't tell me you and Cassie are already in bed," Hannibal chuckled.

I heard his footsteps. Hannibal had reached mine and Templeton's bedroom. The footsteps paused as he encountered the scene - the dresser tipped over and blood from that Decker creature staining the cream carpet.

"Face?" Worry was clearly evident in Hannibal's voice.

I shrieked for help and, ignoring my bruised shoulder, threw myself at the door again.

The lock turned and there was Hannibal, his brow set in a deep frown. The relief was indescribable, seeing his imposing figure silhouetted in the doorway. Without thinking, I launched myself into his arms, burying my face in his chest, my eyes burning with unfallen tears.

"It's gonna be okay," Hannibal assured, stroking my back.

I calmed under his caress. This man always had a plan. He would rescue my Templeton.

When I stopped trembling, Hannibal gently pulled away. I looked up at him imploringly.

"I'll get Face back." His calm confident tone soothed me. Hannibal could do anything.

In shock, I staggered to the couch and sat in the corner, making myself as small as possible. As Hannibal clutched the living room phone to his ear and spoke with authority to the rest of the team, I finally began to relax.

I must've dozed off, because the next thing I knew, a plate of sushi was balanced in front of me, held by Templeton's best friend and the team's pilot, Captain Howlin' Mad Murdock.

"C'mon, chickadee, you need to keep your strength up," he said gently. "Pretty sure Faceman got this for you. It's your favorite."

I moved, but instead of the intended "Thank you," I involuntarily hissed in pain.

"Sweetheart, are ya hurt?" Murdock's hands were already carefully palpating, the plate forgotten on the floor.

"Decker locked her in the spare room," Hannibal said, coming over with an unlit cigar in his mouth. "She was trying to break out." Stress and anger were deeply scorched across his normally relaxed face.

"They hurt Cassie and I'll be hurtin' 'em," a loud growl rumbled through the room.

I sighed with joy as Sergeant Bosco 'Bad Attitude' Baracus stepped into my line of sight. The muscular, gold clad, black man had his arms crossed tight over his chest. BA gave me a small smile before disappearing towards the kitchen.

The whole team was here. Everything would be all right.

"Darling, I think you'll be sore a day or two, but it's just bruising," Murdock concluded, finishing his examination. "You rest up and we'll be right back with Faceman."

"Got some milk," BA said, setting it down next to the sushi. In his other hand, he held another glass, which he drained in one gulp. "Won't be long, li'l sis'," he added, wiping his milk-stash away with the back of his hand.

"Stay here," Hannibal ordered me, propping the broken front door in the frame.

I did as I was told and forced myself to eat and drink, but I couldn't bring myself to go into the bedroom. Not alone. I didn't want to see the debris from the violent attack on Templeton. Instead I buried myself in the afghan on the couch. Finally, sleep claimed me, my dreams tormented by images of Decker hurting Templeton.

* * *

Sun streaming through the window woke me. I stretched, frustrated with unspent angst. Should I go and try to help? No, Hannibal ordered me to wait. If I left the apartment and Templeton came back and found me gone… I couldn't finish that thought. The pain at just the idea was too unthinkable.

Stiffly, I clambered from my impromptu bed, catching my breath, sore muscles complaining. The agony of losing Templeton stabbed through my heart.

"C'mon, Cassie," I chastised myself. "Pull yourself together."

I don't know when I started to pace, but I did. I stalked the apartment until exhausted. My soul defeated and broken, I swayed unsteadily on my feet and crawled back to the couch.

Templeton was gone. My man had been cruelly ripped from my loving embrace. Would Decker kill him? My head screamed at me to be sensible - Hannibal had gone to save him - but my heart cast a shroud of doubt.

Heart and mind continued to battle. Hannibal was a winner. Templeton had told me so often how his commanding officer always had a plan and would willingly give his own life for any of his team. I sent a silent plea to no one in particular, _Please don't let anyone die. Don't let Templeton die.  
_  
I could almost hear Murdock reciting, "You never leave a man behind." It was as if Templeton's best friend was sitting beside me, telling me they would rescue my man. I slowed my breathing and focused on the soothing words.

My mind slipped to BA. God, what a mechanic. If it existed, he could fix it; if it didn't exist, he could build it. It was like the angels manipulated his hands at supersonic speed, allowing him to engineer anything. What ever Hannibal needed to rescue Templeton, BA would make it in a heartbeat.

A man who always won, a passionate best friend and the greatest mechanical genius to walk the Earth. What more could I ask for in a rescue team?

The door creaked, clinging weakly to its hinges from Decker's earlier forced entry. Terrified it was that evil man coming back, instinct alone made me throw myself behind the couch.

'Cassie? Cassie? Where are you?" I could hear panic in Templeton's voice.

I shot out from behind the couch and bolted to him. In my excitement, weary legs failed me and I landed unceremoniously at his feet.

"Oh, sweet Cassie," he whispered. Dazed and confused I reached out and tried to wrap myself around his leg. But instead, he crouched and lifted me into his safe, protective arms. "Darling Cassie, are you okay?"

He didn't let me answer.

"Murdock said you got hurt," he said with worry, soothing my hair.

I could do no more than nuzzle against the crook of his neck, deeply inhaling the glorious musky odour of my man. He still hadn't showered and was wearing a t-shirt I'm sure was Murdock's by the stupid slogan 'If you can't use your imagination just borrow mine'. It didn't match Templeton's usual suave attire. But I didn't care. My Templeton was back, we were together. I was where I belong, in his arms, and he was mine, all mine.

"Cassie, I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to move."

I rested back in his embrace and my breath caught at the sight of his black eye. That...that...grrr! Decker hadn't given my man basic medical treatment. Not that I should expect any humanity from a man who thought it was acceptable to blow up civilian hospitals in Vietnam. Decker was truly evil and the state of Templeton confirmed it.

"Darling, I've got us the best apartment ever. It's better than this place."

I stared at him blankly, confused and worried. I loved our home. It was our safe little nest, filled with memories...filled with love.

"I know sweetheart," he said, reading my melancholic expression. "I got us somewhere with a rooftop garden." He smiled at me, melting my heart all over again. "I know you're a sun worshiper. You'll have your own private space to catch the rays anytime you like."

How could I ever refuse this man? He knew what I wanted before I did, and he never failed to deliver. We gazed lovingly into each other's eyes with complete acceptance and understanding. Together we were stronger than the sum of our parts.

"Will this do, Faceman?" Murdock asked, rudely breaking the moment between Templeton and I.

Murdock set a large cardboard box on the bed.

Templeton frowned. "Well it's not ideal."

"Hurry Up, Lieutenant!" Hannibal barked from the hallway outside the apartment.

"Give 'em some space," I heard BA growl.

"You gonna tell that to Decker when he tracks us back here?" Hannibal chuckled his question. His relaxed tone betrayed the fact he probably liked the idea of facing off with Decker.

I couldn't help grinning. Everything was right with the world. Hannibal and BA remained on watch while Templeton and Murdock would pack what possessions they could. Except… they weren't packing. They were staring at me. I shifted uneasily.

"I'm real sorry, Cassie," Murdock apologized. Why was he apologizing?

"Darling, it's just till we get to our new place," I could hear the guilty edge in Templeton's voice. Why did he sound guilty?

My eyes widened as Templeton moved me towards the bed.

Before I could process what was happening, I found myself inside the box and the top sealed. _What? Why? Templeton?_ I pleaded, but no words came out.

"Face, Murdock, we gotta move. Have you got Cassie?" Hannibal shouted, somewhere outside my uncomfortable prison.

The box I lay in was lifted. The pang of sadness at the loss of my home was quickly replaced by acceptance. My love for Templeton meant I would happily live in a cardboard box for the rest of my life if it meant we could be together.

"Sure thing, Colonel. Got the cat, we're coming," Murdock replied.

Purring contentedly, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
